Watering and Pruning
by mandancie
Summary: Here is a companion piece to "Sowing and Reaping." Never intended to be a verse just turned out that way. Enjoy! :) Please read and review. Thanks so much to itsmecoon for the cover picture! :) Planting!verse


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story**

**Summary: Here is a companion piece to "Sowing and Reaping." Castiel talks to Sam. Watering the seed that was sown earlier.**

**A/N: I never intended for this to be a verse but it is sorta working out that way. **

**Watering and Pruning**

Castiel walked into the library of the Men of Letter's bunker. There he found Sam slumped over some books, asleep. He hated that he couldn't help his friends. He couldn't show the brothers that they were truly broken. It didn't matter if he could heal Sam physically, if he didn't have his brother, he would never completely heal. Now as he looked at Sam, the angel could see that he was not sleeping peacefully. Sam was actually mumbling in his sleep.

"D'n," Sam mumbled. "D'n."

Castiel walked over to Sam and sat down across from him. He watched the young man sleep for a few minutes then decided that he'd had enough and could not let Sam continue to torture himself. Not one for waking anyone up, Castiel got up and grabbed a book off one of the shelves and decided he would place it firmly on the table.

Once the sound of said book slamming on the table resonated around the room, Sam woke up in a state.

"Cas," Sam gasped out. "What the hell?"

Castiel looked at Sam. One thing he missed while he didn't have his grace was the ability to really see someone. Without his grace, he could only see the outside of a person, never their true self. Now that he has his grace back, well not his per say, but grace nonetheless, he can see the true self of a person. And the person he was looking at in front of him, all he could see was the hurt of abandonment. He couldn't help but to feel sorry for his friend. Not to mention his brother who was wherever trying to find Gadriel. Deep down Castiel knew that he would have to get these two boys back together again.

He planted the seed a couple of weeks ago. Now it was time to water it.

"Did you find anything out?" Castiel asked.

"No," Sam stretched in his seat. "I really don't know where to start, honestly."

"Well," Castiel started. "You know with finding Gadriel we can use all the help..."

"Cas," Sam cut him off. "Stop. He left. He made his choice."  
>Castiel looked at Sam. Could anyone be this pigheaded, he wondered.<p>

"Do you really know your brother?"

It was Sam's turn to look at Castiel like he had gone crazy, but he dismissed that question. "Dean knew what he was doing. He didn't want to be alone. He was being selfish as usual."

"Really," Castiel raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Is that what you believe?"

"Cas," Sam started to get agitated. "I'm not really supposed to be here. I died. I was killed. And Dean sold his soul for me."

"You make it sound like that was a bad thing," Castiel deadpanned.

"IT WAS! HE DIED!" Sam snapped temper flaring. "He left me here alone. I had no one. It's only okay if I felt that, but not him."

"Actually," Castiel said. "If I am remember correctly it was your mother that started that trend."

"What?"

"Yes," Castiel said sitting back down across from Sam. "Didn't you know that?"

Sam shook his head.

"Your mother made a deal to save your father's life. John died in her arms. You said you were not supposed to be here? Well, neither was Dean or your father for that matter."

Sam put his head down. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his family just cursed into making stupid deals?

"Your father," Castiel started again bringing Sam out of his thoughts. "Your father's deal had to be the most sacrificial, for both him and your brother."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked finally finding his voice again.

"The crash." Castiel walked over to Sam and placed two fingers on Sam's forehead.

_Sam thought back to the night. The night he pointed the gun at his father's chest because the yellow-eyed demon was possessing John at the time. He could remember wanting to shoot. Hearing his dad yell at him to shoot him, to kill him. But he also remembered a faint voice in the background saying don't. After awhile that faint voice was the only thing that Sam could hear. The faint voice of his brother._

_The next thing he remembered was driving like a bat out of hell trying to get his small family to the hospital. Then the unthinkable happened. They get T-boned. The car sliding. He he'd hit his head. So much happened in that little time._

_Castiel walked over towards Sam and placed two fingers on his forehead. It wasn't just memories that he was seeing, Sam was back in the car. He could feel everything that he felt before._

_Sam slowly regains consciousness. Slowly he turned his head from one side to the other. It took him a minute but he remembered where he was. In the Impala. He could feel something in his lap. He moved his hand a little and felt a hard circle. It felt like leather. The steering wheel. He was driving. Why was he driving Dean's car? Dean never lets him drive the Impala._

_Everything starts to come back to him. He starts to remember why he's the one driving. Dean's hurt. Dad's hurt. Then he hears it. Footsteps approaching. Luckily he still has the Colt at his side. He reaches for it at the same time the door opens. With one fully open eye, Sam looks at the man standing by the door. His eyes are jet-black. The only thing that goes through Sam's mind at that moment is that he's the only one that can protect his family. Dean's hurt in the back seat. He can't let me down. Knowing that gun it totally useless if he fires that last shot, he really didn't care if that meant that Dean wouldn't get hurt anymore than he was already._

_A sigh of relief when the demon didn't test if he was going to pull the trigger. Sam's arm falls limp into his lap. He can hear the truck driver's cries of what he did, but Sam could care less. He had to check on his family._

_"Dad," Sam calls out. "Dad."_

_He doesn't hear a response._

_John moves his head from side to side, slowly. He can hear his youngest son calling for him. And he wants to answer, but it's taking a minute for his brain to register that he's waking up. Then he hears something that totally breaks his heart._

_"Dean," Sam calls out. No answer. Panic fills Sam. It's not true. It can't be true. "DEAN!"_

_John passes out again with the ringing of his baby screaming for his big brother. Just his big brother._

Castiel removes his fingers from Sam's forehead and steps back. Sam has tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What... was...that..." Sam gasped out.

"It's time you learned the whole truth," Castiel said walking away from Sam. "I had to do the same with Dean. Now what did you see differently?"

Sam taken aback by that question thought back.

"Your father" Castiel began before Sam could even answer. "John understood something that seems to not register with you. He understood at that moment that you needed your brother more than you needed him. He made that deal solely to save both of your lives. Your brother took what your dad did the wrong way."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Sam wiped his hand across his face.

"You need to understand your brother's true reasons for selling his soul for your life. Selfishness was not the reason." Sam looked at Castiel incredulously. "Your brother's self worth was very low. In Dean's mind his only reason for being here is to protect you. Is to make sure that you are alive."

Sam shook his head. Their Dad always drilled it in Dean's head to watch out for him.

"Now," Castiel started again. "You must understand, your brother did what he thought he was suppose to. And that's what he did now. He wanted to make sure that you survived. He told me about a promise that he wanted so desperately to keep. And because he said it you agreed. Now, you need your brother. And he needs you. How long are you going to keep this going?"

Castiel reached inside his coat pocket pulled something out and sat it on the table in front of Sam then walked out away.

"Wait." Sam called out. Castiel stopped at the door and turned and looked at Sam. "How do you know Dean would be looking for Gadriel first?"

Castiel looked at Sam as if he had grown two heads.

"Do you really have to ask? Gadriel hurt you. Where else would Dean be?" Castiel turned and walked out of the library. Sam watched Castiel leave. Sam looked down at the cell phone that Castiel put on the table. He picked up the phone went through the contacts and once he got to the specific contact he pressed send and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey."

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little story. Please take the time and leave a review. Receiving email alerts for my stories is the one thing I love to see when I get up in the morning. **

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated 'Never the Same.' I promise I will get back to it soon. Please be patient with me.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**_Follow my Mandancie page on Facebook_.**


End file.
